


Without exclamation

by Keenir



Series: Exclamation [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Had Belle won out in <span class="u">Skin Deep</span>...</p><p>Category:  what if...<br/>...and remember how the curse works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without exclamation

"What's happening?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

 _It's working!_ Belle thought excitedly but did nto exclaim; instead she murmured, "I love you too," and kissed him again.

The _L_ word made Rumplestiltskin's eyes open, but he let them ease shut as he kissed Belle with equal fervor/ Even the Dark One was so relaxed within him that It was stretching languidly. _Why would You stretch?_ a tiny corner of Rumplestiltskin's mind wondered, then dismissed that - the Dark One was not worried or alarmed, so he shouldn't be either.

Belle let herself go, in regard to the kiss. She whispered his name.

After a time, their kiss came to an end, and they looked at one another beside the half-spun straw.

Belle watched as a human hue returned to Rumplestiltskin. She began to smile at the victory, but stopped when she saw the look on that entirely-human face.

"Belle..." Rumplestiltskin said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I believe it is appropriate to congratulate you on slaying the beast. Only now I need to train you."

"Train me?" Belle asked, remembering her duennas using those words before teaching Belle what sort of behaviors men find attractive.

"Aye yes," Rumplestiltskin said regretfully as he cradled one of her hands in both of his, and lifted them. _So you don't have my learning curve in mastering your powers._

Belle saw her hands now, saw they were the same as Rumplestiltskin's had been.

And in the room where he kept it, the blade's name changed once again.


End file.
